Fighting for You
by Lefty97
Summary: Alison is trying to move on after her divorce, but she can't seem to move on from Emily. One-shot.


**A/N: This is my first ever time writing fan fic. I had to write a fanfiction for my college class, so I decided I might as well post it. For now, it is just a one-shot, but down the line I might consider turning it into a multi chapter fic.**

Two years after the divorce, Alison DiLaurentis is ready to get back out there. She is so over Emily Fields. The two have not remained in touch, and while she misses her daughters like crazy, she knows she isn't fit, was never fit, to be a mother. Emily, on the other hand, will raise the girls perfectly, and she has been, or at least that's the information that's been relayed to her from Mona.

Fast forward to two days later, and Alison is on a date, with a woman named Jordan. Jordan played basketball in college; she went to Stanford. How a girl like Jordan ended up in Beacon Heights, Oregon is beyond Alison, but those are questions for a later time.

"So, I've had a great time Alison," Jordan drawls, "would you be interested in heading back to my place?" Alison, isn't sure what she's feeling, really, she doesn't feel anything for Jordan, but nonetheless finds herself getting in a taxi and going back to Jordan's apartment.

Neither woman talks on the ride over, but it's not necessarily an unwelcomed silence. Alison enjoys not having to converse with anyone, it honestly just feels like too much work now a days. Since moving to Beacon Heights Alison has lost touch with most of her old friends, the only person she's still speaking to is Mona. Mona fucking Vanderwaal. Who would have thought that of all the people Alison knew in high school she would be in touch with, no, friends with "Loser Mona." 

Alison slightly turns her head to look at the woman next to her. She truly is gorgeous. She was built like an athlete. Her shoulders were broad and she had to be at least 5'10. Jordan turns to look at Alison, and gives her a shy smile. "We're almost there. I promise." Jordan says. Alison nods her head and turns to face the window of the taxi, distracting herself with the beautiful snow that's lightly falling to the ground.

The night passes by quickly. The two watch movies on the couch and share a bowl of popcorn. Currently, _Pretty Woman_ is playing in the background, but Alison has been too engrossed in her conversation with Jordan to follow along with the plot. Alison has managed to learn a lot about Jordan throughout the night. She loves to cook, but hates baking. Her favorite dish to cook is pan seared scallops, and she asked Alison on a second date by offering to cook it for her. Alison felt comfortable with Jordan, things felt natural, familiar almost, so she said yes. Things were going great until Jordan leaned in to kiss her. Alison had made out with many people throughout her twenty-six years, more people than she could count or even remember, but for some reason it didn't feel right.

"Stop." Alison almost shouted. She put her hand on Jordan's shoulder and gently pushed her back. Alison needed to create distance between them. She needed a second to think. "I'm sorry, I…I don't kiss on the first date." Yikes. Alison internally cringed. Is that even a thing anymore?

"Hey, there's no pressure. I just thought, you know. I mean you did come back to my apartment with me." Jordan smiled shyly and rubbed the back of her neck, looking slightly uncomfortable. God, this is so awkward, Alison thought.

Run, Alison's brain screamed at her. "Hey, um, I think I'm going to call an Uber and head home. Thanks so much for having me over though. We're still on for that dinner date, right? I look forward to trying your cooking." Alison winked, trying to demonstrate confidence and regain control of the situation. She shot up and strode towards the door.

"Yeah, for sure." Jordan nodded her head, agreeing to see Alison again. "Let me walk you out." Jordan follows Alison to the door and holds it open for her. "Bye…I had a nice time," Jordan murmured softly.

Alison nods slightly at Jordan, a small smile on her face. "We'll talk. You have my number." Alison steps out of the apartment and marches down the steps.

The Uber ride home felt long. Alison can't believe she walked out like that. The date was going so well, why did Alison bolt? Jordan was nice, and seemed really sweet. She seemed to care about everything Alison told her, looking into her eyes all romantically. Ugh. She was everything Alison was not. The two could balance each other out, they would make a nice couple…Jordan was Emily. The realization hit Alison like a wall. The instant familiarity and level of comfort made sense. Shit. There was no way Alison was trying to replace Emily. They had been done for two whole years! No. Jordan could be good for her, a fresh start.

Alison keyed into her apartment still internally debating if she would answer when Jordan called, and she surely would, she was still Alison DiLaurentis after all…

"You're sure coming back late. Did you have a fun night?"

"Jesus!" Startled, Alison reached for the pocket knife she carried in her purse. Alison had had enough near-death experiences for one lifetime, so she dedicated some time to learning how to properly defend herself. Alison frantically found the light switch, which revealed Mona Vanderwaal sitting comfortably on Alison's couch.

"What the hell Mona? Why the fuck are you in my apartment?"

"I keyed myself in." Mona nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. I wanted to see how your date went, and apparently, it went well considering you're coming back at 2 AM." Mona crossed her arms and smirked back at Alison.

"It was…fine." Alison kept her answer vague. She didn't even know how she felt about it, and there was no chance in hell she would confide in Mona, even if they were friends now. "How did you know I was on a date?"

"I saw you at the restaurant, and just, you know, assumed it was a date. A lucky guess," Mona winked. "I've never seen her around before, and to be honest Alison, I didn't know you were looking to date, especially women." Mona patted the seat next to her, signifying Alison should sit.

Alison squinted her eyes at Mona and crossed her arms across her chest defensively "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing! Calm down Ali," Mona laughed slightly at Alison's irritation, "I just meant that I didn't even know you were _actually_ into women. I thought, you know, Emily was just an exception." Mona smirked. "Actually, I guess I see the appeal then. That girl you were with looked quite a lot like her, don't you think?"

"No." Alison replied, dropping down to sit next to Mona.

"Well, I do." Mona rolled her eyes and turned to face Alison. "Ali, did you want to talk about it, Emily, I mean? We haven't really ever talked about the divorce or how you're feeling." Mona reached her hand out and set it on Alison's shoulder. Alison looked at it and pulled away as if she'd been burned.

"What is there to talk about? I love…loved Emily, but it's over. She lives on the other side of the country now!" Alison shut her eyes tight, willing the emotions to go away. She hated being vulnerable or appearing weak. Yeah, she had changed since her high school years, but not that much. She still hated when others could see her struggle, well, anyone other than Emily. That was the hardest part for Alison; divorcing Emily meant she was leaving the one person that she was willing to be truly transparent and vulnerable with. "I need you to leave," Alison all but shouted as she jumped off the couch to create distance between her and Mona, between her and her emotions.

"_Geez_, get a grip, Ali" Mona sighed. She slowly stood up from the couch and readjusted her skirt. "I just think you're not over her yet, and I mean you could always go back."

Alison's head shot up "Go back? Like back to Em and the girls?"

"Yeah, nothing's holding you here in Beacon Heights anymore. You could try and rekindle things with Emily." Mona paused, as if she was contemplating whether to voice anything else. "Listen, Ali, she misses you. You can win her back."

Now this caught Alison's attention. "She what? We haven't spoken in so long Mona, why would she miss me?" Emily was so good. Everything Alison wasn't. That's why she divorced her. Emily deserved better than her, and truth be told, Alison was scared. Scared of not being good enough for Emily. When they were married, things had been hard. The marriage was rushed, Alison knew that, but honestly once she'd gotten Emily, she had to solidify their relationship, make it more permanent. Alison could tell that Emily still had some reservations about Alison, but with the way that she led Emily on for so many years, could she really blame her? No, and in the end, she bailed on her family, on Emily, anyways. Turns out Em was right about her.

"Yeah she misses you. I mean she's stayed in touch with Hanna, and Hanna and I are still close…so, I've heard things. She hasn't moved on. Just like you haven't, Ali." Alison turned to look at Mona and could see that she was being sincere. Alison took a deep breath. It shouldn't change anything, but oh it does. Alison had been staying away because she felt it was best for Emily and her girls, Grace and Lily, but if Emily was sad, if Emily missed her, she had to go back. After all, ever since returning to Rosewood after the whole fake disappearance, her mantra had been "whatever's best for Emily." There was no way she could make up for the way she treated her darling Em when they were younger, but she would die trying to make Emily's life good in the present.

"Hello?! Earth to Alison! You've been staring at the wall for like an hour. I thought you'd be relieved at the news." Mona snapped her fingers in Alison's face, shaking Alison from her thoughts.

"What? Yeah. I am I guess. I just would have thought that…Never mind, it's silly." Was Alison really considering going back to Rosewood? Trying to get things back on track with her ex-wife? Logically, she knew it wasn't the best idea, but in her heart she would always love Emily, always want Emily, and if Emily still wanted her it could work. It would work. Alison bolted out of the room. She had to pack. Running from room to room grabbing clothes, money, her photo of her daughters…

About three minutes after she flew out of the living room, she was back. Mona was standing by the exit of Alison's apartment with her arms crossed. "What are you doing, Alison?"

"I'm leaving. Going back to Rosewood," Alison sputtered as she grabbed her jacket and made her way towards the door.

"Easy there, tiger." Mona rolled her eyes and set her hand on Alison's shoulder. "What? You're gonna fly across the country and move back in with them? Just like that?" She did that annoying eyebrow raise that had always irked Alison.

"Yes?" Alison said, unsure of herself now after hearing how the plan sounds.

Mona laughed. "Maybe try calling her instead. Let her know you miss her. Start small Ali. Getting her back may take some time…or at least longer than a plane ride to Pennsylvania is."

"Oh. Okay." Alison could do that. She could take things slow. After all, she'd been without Emily for this long, so if getting back together took some time, she could handle that.

Nevertheless, the decision had been made, Alison was going to win Emily Field's heart once again. She was going to get her family back, no matter what it took.


End file.
